Shops (RF3)
Miyako Inn/Paradise Bathhouse is the Inn run by Pia, Sakuya and their mother Shino. Paradise Bathhouse is run by Pia and is open from 10am to 10pm. Going there will fully replenish all RP and SP points. Miyako Inn is run by Shino. You can buy items that monsters drop from Sakuya's Gift shop which is open from 10:30am to 6pm and you can buy Rune Abilities from Shino. Up stairs there are sometimes guests there that you can buy stuff from. Like Yue, who is from Rune factory 2, sells random items like crops, accessories, bread and spells. Mai, who is from rune factory 1, Can change your name. There are also others characters that stay there. They don't sell anything and you can't raise affection with them but you can give them gifts. Here are some things you can buy there (I'm not sure if changes every day or if you have to get to a certain point. just like I'm not sure with the other shops) Sakuya's Souvenir shop Magic Powder-1040G Medium Fleece-200G Fur-280G Devil Horn-2160G Dark Crystal-1000G Earth Crystal-1000G Arrowhead-300G Wind Crystal-1000G You can also get your fortune told for 800G You can buy Rune abilities from Shino A bath cost 300G Power Wave-1300G Dash Slash-2000G Wind Slash-3400G Flash Strike-9800G Sky Hurricane-2100G Reaper Slash-2700G Stardust Upper-1900G Tornado Swing-2400G Gust-2600G Storm-4500G Special Concerto- 3800G Delta Strike-1500G Rush Attack-3800G Blaise's Diner is run by Blaise but his 2 children Rusk and Collette live up stairs. It is open from 9am to 6pm. You can by cooking utensils and Medicine, Cooking, Weapon, Accessories and Farming Bread, which teach you recipes for tools and food if your level is high enough. He can bake a different amount of bread every day. Somtimes you might get bread that teaches you two recipes, they'll have a + after their name (Ex.Medicine Bread+) Medicine Bread 160G Cooking Bread 200G Weapon Bread 350G Accessory Bread 300G Farming Bread 450G Evelyn's Clothes and Furniture shop is a small shop run in the corner of Sherman's Sofia's and Evelyn's mansion. It is open on Mondays, Wendsdays and Fridays. You can buy different clothing and plants there and more furniture that you can move around. It dosnt do anything for your house though. More stuff opens up every time you beat a dungeon and when you get married. Chair/Table: Table 2000G Chair is 1000G Stuffed animals: P.Pomme Toy 800G Wooly Toy 800G Chpsqk Toy 800G Duck toy 800G S.Wolf 1200G Plants: All cost 700G Spring Plant Summer Plant Fall Plant Winter Plant Cactus Art Pieces: Frog Statue 28000G Face Statue 32000G Snowman 14000G Painting 100000G Others: Barrel 200G Brazier 600G Anchor 6000G F.Screen 3400G Toys: Big Ball 1800G Small Ball 1000G Rec.Player 6000G Dice 720G Clothes ( I don't have prices) Swimsuit Tuxedo Cobalt outfit Yellow outfit Black outfit White Outfit Red Outfit Green Outfit Blue outfit Purple Outfit Wooly costume Chipsqueek Costume Heavy Armor Valkerie (None of these do anything for your health or make you do somthing special.they just look different) The Witch's Cauldron is the medicine shop run by Marjorie and her grand-daughter Marian. It is open from 9am to 6pm. You can buy your Pharmacy there once you beat the first boss. Herbs/Medicine Recovery Potion 450G Antidote Potion 540G Para-Gone 630G Roundoff 630G Cold Medicine 1620G Neutralizer 36G Formula B 1980G Greenifier 2700G Medicinal Herb 72G Black Grass 81G Orange Grass 27G Red grass 27G Yellow Grass 27G Blue Grass 27G Green Grass 27G Purple Grass 27G Indego Grass 27G White Grass 81G Magic Tomes/ Staves Rod 972G Silver staff 31734G Earth Staff 40050G Wizard's Staff 55404G Big Fire 3960G Parallel Laser 4320G Earth Spike 4140G Double Sonic 4500G Shine 5400G Dark Snake 5040G Cure All 5220G Mediparalyze 2880G Sonic Wind 2250G Light Shield 2700G Delta Laser 6480G Screw Rock 2070G The Blacksmith's is the weapon shop owned by Gaius and Raven. You can buy weapons and tools there. You can also buy your Forge and Workshop there. It is open from 9am to 6pm. Fantastic flowers is the flower shop run by Well's and his grand-daughter Shara, Monica lives there too but she dosnt work there. You can buy flower seeds Magic Seeds and grown flowers. When Shara is there you can buy perfume from her wich sertain people will like (but I dont know if it gives you any more friendship points with them, they'll just comment) Flower Seeds: Grass Seeds 300G Moondrop Seeds 70G Toyherb Seeds 60G Cherry Grass Seeds 120G Pink Cat Seed 50G Fireflower Seed 260G Charm Blue Seed 40G Lamp grass Seed 480G Blue Crystal Seed 700G Emery Flower Seed 1000G Ironleaf Seed 420G Clover Seed 390G G.Crystal Seed 700G Autumn Grass Seed 440G Pom-Pom G. Seed 510G Red Crystal Seed 700G W. Crystal Seed 700G Noel Grass Seed 330G Formula A 600G Magic Seeds: Sword Magic Seed 4800G Fights with you Jack Magic Seed 6900 Chew enemy to death, poisons them and makes so they can't cast spells. Banana Magic Seed 2200G Makes monsters slip Water Leaf M.S. 5100G carries around water for your watering can Bombelon M.S 5000G Fights with you Cactus Magic Seed 8800G Fights with you Ironflower M.S. 7400G protects you Lily Pad M.S. 3200G Makes so you can walk on water Windmill M.S. 5000G blows air (dosn't seem to do anything) Beanling M.S. 12800G Kills monsters and somtimes turns them into items Antidote Herb 48G Charm Blue 1792G Withered Grass 7G Cherry Grass 4816G Diamond General Store is run by Hazel and her daughter Karina. It is open from 8am to 6pm. You can buy crop seeds for every season you can also buy certain iteams and ingredients. Spring Seeds: Pink Turnip Seeds 72G Cabbage Seeds 90G Strawberry Seeds 234G Onion Seed 99G Pink Melon Seed 558G Formula A 540G Summer Seeds: Cucumber Seed 72G Tomato Seed 126G Corn Seed 117G Pumpkin Seed 198G Eggplant Seed 144G Formula A 540G Fall Seeds: Potato Seed 81G Carrot Seed 90G Yam Seed 72G Spinach Seed 54G Green Pepper Seed 135G Formula A 540G Winter Seed: Turnip Seed 117G Leek Seed 108G Daikon Seed 144G W.Cabbage Seed 180G Hot-Hot F. Seed 423G Formula A 540G Items and Ingredients Rice 90G Chocolate 405G Wine 1440G Youth Grass 675G Flour 225G Oil 450G Curry Powder 126G Dumpling Powder 72G Magnifying Glass 1800G Leek 1350G Turnip 1134G Cucumber 648G Carrot 1593G Cabbage 1728G Pumpkin 4464G Pineapple 5400G Spinach 306G Carlos's Resort is a fishing resort run by Carmen and her brother Carlos. It is open from 8am to 6pm. You can fish there. You can request what type of fish you want to catch or just let them put what ever type of fish. You can also ask what fish that are in season for free.